


Haunted

by localfreak



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localfreak/pseuds/localfreak
Summary: A short scene post-banquet after Macbeth has seen Banquo's ghost.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written to be submitted for the 12daysChristmas challenge on [livejournal ](https://12dayschristmas.livejournal.com/profile) but was the only thing I actually managed to produce *shame*

 

Lady Macbeth: We sent the lords away, thou should take rest

 

Macbeth:         I will anon

 

Lady Macbeth: We both should now retire.

 

Macbeth:                                                   Aye

               And yet I thought I saw him ‘pon that chair

               With mulish gaze, his suspect thoughts made clear

               A man I have betrayed beyond the living

               The old man had little but a season

               But Banquo was my brother in the field

 

Lady Macbeth: His was a necessary, for he saw

                       The sisters clear as you upon that heath

 

Macbeth: Not so happy, happier they said

               And yet his spectre howls amidst these halls

               Unhappy Banquo! Will I hear thee still?

 

Lady Macbeth: You mewl upon him like a toyless jape!

                       Enough, I say, or have you not the heart

                       To seize a kingdom- with it, its acclaim

                       And bow no more to any idle men?

 

Macbeth: I fought with Banquo, many years besides

               And at my tongue, not blade, he now lies dead

               You, my wife, at home and safe abed

               Care not of what a soldier’s bond should be

 

Lady Macbeth: And here you are! A King! No more a sword!

                       Mourn if you must, but thence become the crown

                       And Lords and Duties wait upon your throne.

 

[Exeunt Lady Macbeth]

 

Macbeth: Banquo, he does o’erwring my mind

               Already wrought with gory deeds and blood

               And yet, although I dare not speak it plain

               With him, I have removed mine own last good.

 

 


End file.
